


Let me hear you sing

by Lamppu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamppu/pseuds/Lamppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't vocal in bed. Or that's what he likes to tell himself, but Cas knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me hear you sing

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at writing but i try
> 
> oh how i try

Dean isn't vocal in bed.

Or that's what he likes to tell himself, but Cas knows better.

They haven't been exclusive for that long, but Cas was the one who rescued Dean from Hell and rebuilt him, so he knows the hunter inside out, plus they’ve been friends for years. Sometimes he feels like he knows Dean better than the hunter knows himself.

When they have sex, it troubles Cas when he can see and feel Dean restraining himself, not allowing too loud sounds of pleasure to escape; anything that would hinder his status as a ‘big bad hunter that monsters run away from.’ He wishes that Dean could allow himself to be himself around Cas, and not pretend or hold back. He knows that Dean is desperate to let go of his inhibitions, but Dean's afraid that letting himself moan and cry in pleasure will make him seem less of a man. Or a person.

Cas knows all of this is the result of Dean's non-existent self-esteem, his incredibly low opinion of himself and how he wanted to look in his father's eyes. He wanted to be a man -- a son -- his father could be proud of. Now, years after John's death, he still can't seem to take off his mask and show his true self. Cas has seen snippets of Dean's true self; a man who craves to be loved and cherished, but feels he isn't worthy of such things so he denies them from himself altogether.

Now, as Cas licks Dean's navel, all the can think about is how he could help his hunter with his internal struggles. His mood had gradually gotten worse over the past few weeks, and when he came back to the bunker in a foul mood today, he snapped at Sam for absolutely nothing. Cas thinks it might be the Mark of Cain. He had then suggested that they relax together and the hunter was more than willing to do so.

For now, all that Cas can do, is help Dean relax.

”Turn over”, he gently tells Dean with a stroke to his cock, and Dean gladly obliges with a soft laugh.

Dean turns over on his belly, but he's startled by a slap to his butt.

”Ass up”, Castiel commands and Dean immediately lifts his ass with a soft chuckle, automatically spreading his legs a little. Cas hums in approval as he grips both of Dean's buttcheecks and spreads them apart. He adjusts his position, and he can feel Dean trembling under his hands in anticipation.

He gives Dean's puckered hole a quick, exploratory lick and Dean nearly moans, but immediately stifles it to a grunt. Cas' mouth is back, giving his hole sloppy, wet kisses. His right hand reaches over to cup his balls and the hunter curls his toes in pleasure, fisting the sheets tightly. Cas can hear Dean's breath hitch and the sound brings a smile to his lips.

When Dean feels Cas’ tongue probe his hole he lets out a deep, content sigh. Cas gives his hole a lot of attention, but as much as he would like to keep at it, he's on a secret mission tonight.

To make Dean scream. Scream until his voice is hoarse.

Cas decides to move to Dean’s front, so he tells the hunter to lie on his back and Dean does so with a satisfied grin. The angel starts from Dean’s face, giving him light kisses all over his face while his hands roam Dean’s chest and eventually his fingers find Dean’s nipples. When Cas lightly gives them a twist, he earns a high pitched “Oh!” from Dean and it makes Cas smile wryly. Dean blushes from embarrassment.

Next he attacks Dean’s earlobe and gives it a teasing tug with his teeth, followed by his tongue as he nibbles the earlobe earnestly all the while under him Dean tries his best not to moan too loudly. Castiel grinds his hard cock against Dean’s and the hunter moans loudly. Castiel considers that a small victory and smiles smugly to Dean’s ear.

He kisses his way down to Dean’s chest and ends up giving his nipples kitten like licks, making the hunter giggle lightly.

“Come on, Cas. Quit teasing me.” Dean laughs and tugs Castiel’s hair gently.

“No. I want to make you feel good.”

“You are, trust me..”

“Good. Now hush.” Cas commands and it earns him a chuckle.

Dean seemed to be relaxed enough, so Cas decides to take the next step: He lightly presses his thumb to Dean’s opening, making him gasp.

“Fuck yeah”, he sighs and arches off the bed, expecting Cas to push more, but the angel doesn’t. Instead, the thumb disappears and it makes Dean groan in frustration.

“Ssh, Dean. Just a little more”, Cas tries to comfort him, but it Dean groans even more.

Not wanting to tease Dean much longer, Castiel kisses his way further down Dean’s torso, licking his navel on the way, but stops just above his cock and Dean lifts his head from the bed to look down at Cas, who’s smiling mischievously back at him.

Still maintaining eye contact, Cas licks the head once, twice, and licks his lips obscenely.

“You taste good.”

Dean blushes furiously.

Cas then spreads his legs and attacks his inner thigh, biting it playfully and sucking the mark his bite left there. Dean can feel the warm hands massaging their way up and down his inner thigh, the anticipation building in his gut as he feels Cas’ wet tongue and lips near the base of his cock.  But instead of going for his cock, the angel leaves light and gentle sucks on his heavy balls.

“Jesus Christ, Cas” Dean gasps and grasps the sheets, making Cas hum in approval. He even forgives Dean for the blasphemy.

He can hear Dean’s breath hitch as he gently tugs his balls, purring like a kitten. The angel wonders if he’s aware of it.

From his balls Cas finally goes to Dean’s cock, but instead of the expected blowjob he feels Cas’ tongue on the underside of his cock, licking up and down. Dean tries to thrust up into Cas’ warm mouth, but Cas holds him down. Cas is remarkably strong, but it just turns Dean on even more and he lets out a long, satisfied moan.

 _Good, let it go.._ Cas thinks. He also realizes that he hasn’t really been such a tease before. Sure, they do some foreplay from time to time, but it’s not as intense as this.

Cas takes the head of Dean’s cock finally into his mouth and it makes Dean laugh softly.

“Fucking finally.”

Castiel starts to move his head up and down, finally giving Dean what he wants.

But Cas isn’t finished.

After sucking Dean to the brink of an orgasm, he puts a cockring to the base of his cock.

“Cas, what the fuck..?” Dean asks, trying his best to breathe steadily and not to bash Cas’ face in for stopping before he could come.

“You’ll come when I say so. You have to earn it.”

Dean looks at Cas, dumbfounded. Before he can ask and questions, Castiel leans over him to reach the nightstand for the lube.

Dean smiles widely as Cas takes the small bottle of lube and shivers in anticipation.

”About time” he murmurs and Cas chuckles lightly.

Dean spreads his legs wider, allowing Cas better access and the angel pours some lube on his long fingers. After letting it warm up a little on his fingers, Cas presses his thumb on Dean's opening, but doesn’t push it in. He gently circles Dean's hole with his thumb, until he switches to his index finger. He gently pushes his finger slowly in, until the first knuckle pushes past the rim. Dean grunts in mild discomfort, and Cas tries to get his attention elsewhere by nibbling the soft skin on Dean’s lower belly and it works as the hunter makes an eager sound and sighs.

After pushing his finger fully in and after Dean’s adjusted, the angel starts to move his finger in and out. Soon after he inserts a second finger and starts scissoring the hunter, little by little, all the while now nibbling Dean’s thigh.

Cas can hear Dean grunting and stifling his moans, but Cas is not done yet. Far from it, actually. He adds a third finger and Dean starts fucking himself down on Cas' fingers, impatient.

”Take it easy, love.” Cas laughs softly.

”Easy for you to say..” Dean mumbles, but suddenly keens loudly and arches off the bed when Cas' fingers push against his prostate.

”You should make more of those lovely noises, Dean.”

”Not a screamer.” Dean says with his jaw tense, obviously holding back. Castiel simply hums in response and rolls his eyes with a small grin, and adds a fourth finger.

”C'mon Cas, 'm ready.” The hunter says, impatient.

Cas just smirks and gets off the bed.

”Cas?”

The angel ignores Dean's calls and goes to the drawer to fetch a black box he had hidden there earlier. He walks back to the bed with the box in his hands, and Dean eyes the sleek black box.

”What's in the box?” He asks, smirking.

”You'll see.”

Cas climbs on the bed and opens the box, revealing a rather large purple dildo.

”Will you let me play?” Cas asks with a teasing smile on his face. Dean nods and let's out a breathy ”Yes”.

”Then close your eyes.”

And Dean does.

Castiel coats the dildo with lube and nudges the tip on Dean's stretched hole, before pushing it slowly in. Cas moves it in and out a couple of times, before taking a small remote from the box and turns it on. It's not a dildo – it's a vibrator. Dean howls and arches off the bed when the vibrator starts buzzing inside of him,  before Dean can truly start to feel the payoff  Cas turns it off.

”Cas you fucker!” Dean sits up and yells with his face red from embarrassment and the sudden spark of intense pleasure. ”You didn't tell me it was a _vibrator!_ ”

”I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Dean huffs in annoyance, but lies back on the bed. Cas starts the vibrator again, and it earns him another one of those wonderful noises Dean doesn’t want to let pass his lips. Cas starts twisting and pumping the vibrator in and out of Dean's hole, making the hunter’s cock steadily drip precome. Cas takes the opportunity to lick it off of Dean's shaft and the action makes Dean keen.Cas smiles smugly to himself. _Good, good.._

Cas is still pumping the vibrator in and out of Dean, trying to hit the prostate as much as he can. Every time he hits it, Dean cries from pleasure. As much as Cas loves hearing these noises, he wants Dean to lose control completely. Cas spreads the precome all over the head of Dean's cock, paying special attention to the small slit on top.

From the intense pleasure on his dick and in his ass, Dean's walls start to crumble as he starts moaning more freely, his hands gripping the sheets with his knuckles white and fucks himself on the vibrator shamelessly.

Next, Cas takes Dean's cock in his mouth and starts earnestly sucking the hunter off.

”Ahh Cassss..” Dean hisses, calling out to his lover. Cas let's Dean's cock fall from between his lips with a wet pop.

”Yes?”

”I wanna come, let me come, please..” Dean moans, his chest heaving, all inhibitions now forgotten.

”Not yet, love.” Cas says with a smile and kisses Dean gently on his lips, letting the hunter taste himself.

Cas takes Dean's cock back in his mouth, bobs his face up and down, slowly, then he leaves just the tip in between his lips. He licks it like a kitten, sucks it and he can hear Dean's breath fasten and getting more high pitched, his chest heaving.

Cas stops sucking Dean off, turns off the vibrator and pulls it out of Dean with a wet, slick noise.

”No, no no, don't stop! Cas --” Dean cries out to Cas and sits up, totally wrecked.

”If I take the cockring off, can you control yourself?”

Dean nods enthusiastically and Cas takes the ring off from Dean's swollen cock.

”If you come before I tell you to, I will not fuck you today. Is that clear?” Cas asks with authority and dominance clear in his voice. He dislikes the word ‘fuck’ when talking about sex, but the angel knows if he calls it ‘making love’, Dean will get embarrassed because he hates chick-flick moments and that counts as one.

”Yes. Yes, yes..” Dean chants, out of breath.

Cas gets back to his ministrations: sucking Dean's heavy cock and fucking him with the vibrator while it's on. He switches his mouth to his free hand, so he can see Dean's face while pleasuring him, and it is a heavenly sight.

His face is flushed and a fine sheen of sweat covers his entire body. He's trembling, and the the expression on his face shows nothing but utter pleasure, his mouth open in silent moans and eyes closed.

Cas fastens his pace, making it harder for Dean to control himself. The room is filled with the hunter's heavenly moans.

”Please, Cas, let me come..” Dean sobs, tears in his eyes from overstimulation, but Cas ignores his pleas and asks instead:

”Are you ready for my cock?”

He can hear Dean take a sharp breath. As much as Dean’s enjoyed the vibrator, nothing beats Cas’ own cock. Nothing.

”I'm counting that as a yes.” He says, removes the vibrator from Dean's fucked out hole, coats his cock with lube and slides in with one slow thrust, making Dean choke up.

Cas starts slow. His hands cradle Dean's face, his eyes never leaving the hunter's blissed out face.

”Open your eyes, Dean. Look at me.” Cas commands and Dean's eyes fly open. ”Good boy.”

Cas angles himself better so that he'll hit Dean's prostate in almost every thrust, making Dean a complete, blubbering mess. The angel takes Dean's cock in his hand again, making Dean's breath hitch. He starts pumping Dean's cock, trying to bring him right to the edge. There’s already a steady flow of tears falling from his eyes and while Cas should be alarmed, he knows what the tears are for. Relief. Sweet, sweet relief.

”You can come now, Dean.” Cas says, and then whispers in Dean's ear:

_”Sing for me.”_

And that does it. Dean comes hard, howling. Cas pumps his cock through his orgasm, and Dean shoots his load in between them, coating their bodies with his come. He shoots his load 11 times before it's over and Cas can’t help but marvel at the sight.

After an orgasm that intense, Dean passes out. Cas cleans them off from the mess Dean left, puts the cockring and the vibrator away and wipes Dean's face clean from sweat and tears. He turns Dean on his side, gently spooning him from behind, waiting for the hunter to wake up.

“That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.” Cas whispers to Dean’s ear, but he’s sure he doesn’t hear him.

He’s still hard himself, but this wasn’t about him; This was about Dean.

Cas listens to Dean snore ever so softly that it makes the angel smile fondly. He burrows his nose onto the back of Dean’s neck and takes a deep breath, memorizing his scent.

Cas stays awake the whole time Dean’s asleep and doesn’t move away even for a second. He’s an angel, he can take it.

Easily.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ps it's totally possible for a guy to shoot his load 11 times, i've seen a video haha


End file.
